warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
=Archives= [1] [2] [3] Hmm There have been chararts on the approval page since /February/, guys. Honestly - it's a bit ridiculous. I'm proposing something; I'm a senior warrior on WW, so I have the experience and know what to do - maybe I could CBA and approve images here until activity of our senior warriors picks up? Just temporarily, since I'm rather active. Okay, I don't comment a lot, but that can easily be fixed. I always look at this wiki multiple times everyday to see if anything has changed; so it's a perfectly good idea. It's just a suggestion, so feel free to object. 23:58, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we would need a lead's opinion. Stoem is a lead, and an admin, and I can talk to Neha easily, and Leggy fairly easily, so I can see what we can do. 00:05, 11/13/2014 I actually did talk to Leggy, and she said that we could maybe start CBA-ing/declining things, but make the period 48 or 72 hours or something, I'm not exactly sure...my memory's crap rn, but I do recall her saying something along those lines. 02:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) This project has just been so slow lately, I personally am in favor of closing it temporarily; at least until any activity picks up. But I did suggest CBA-ing or declining images, and giving them 72 hours, so that as many people can see them as possible before we approve any. 03:03, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Why not have a 3 or 2 charart limit? It'll give SW's less approving to do, and that way Users can focus on a few chararts instead of multiple. I know it currently says 3 originals up at a time, and 3 redos, but it hasn't been followed lately (I'm one of those people, whoops x3). It could just be 3 chararts per User up at a time period, no matter if it's a re-do or completely new...At least until activity of the Project picks up. 21:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I actually agree with Leggy. Closing it may be the best option since we have like one senior member active at the time. And I thought it was stated that we could have as many as we could handle lmao 22:25, 11/13/2014 I'm in agreement, but if activity doesn't pick up won't it be closed down for awhile? That may drop activity to the wiki too. (Also Silverwhisker no the limit since the blank redo period was as many as a person can handle.) 22:33 Thu Nov 13 I agree with Leggy as well- closing down the project for a while could be beneficial, since there's not many people active. And yeah, Kels, it would be, but there aren't very many people active right now, so even if we did keep it open, there would be very few people commenting/CBA-ing etc, which is basically what we've got right now. 00:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Well since this discussion has started, the wiki has gained more activity. So in my own opinion, I don't see necessary to entirely put the project on hold. As in more edits are flying around. Though a quick thought could be a 24hr/or something like that thing with the images and if no comments arise, they can be archived as approved? It would clean up the page quicker, and get a small system going too. But maybe the Project could go through some sort of 'spring-cleaning'? Like a reshuffle with the members, and even some updates in who's active/left the wiki since the main page's last edit. Because half the senior warriors aren't entirely on the wiki any more, so why can they keep their rank? Even with a general lack of editing on the page, it's still something that could be addressed. — Thu Jan 29 20:46 Spring cleaning would be good. That member list is very outdated. What say you, PCA? 23:25, 01/30/2015 I agree with ferk. We should just archive images that gone for 2 days without comments. Since there are a TON of images up for approval here. IDK though, it's not like I get to decide or something. 09:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Non-pregnant queen blanks Like warriors wiki, I think we should have non-pregnant queen blanks, too. These are for cats who stayed in the nursery without kits/caring for foster kits. We could tweak the queen blanks, idk. 08:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC) If I remember correctly, that hasn't happened for any cats. Cats who have fostered kits were usually already nursing others. 11:33 Mon May 11 You're right about the Foster mothers. But also for cats like Daisy, Ferncloud, Palebird, and Goldenflower in the Warriors series, they got one. Idk if any cats in this site are like Daisy though. 11:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that their a big enough group to require a blank, but there is actually one that I know of. However, she doesn't have a page. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 13:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I had a cat at one time who was a foster mom, Branchheart which was for Silverflower's kits. Also, so was Rainface for Luckshine's kits. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 15:11, May 11, 2015 (UTC) The amount of cats this blank would be used for is an extreme minority. I don't think it's warranted, though the project leads may say otherwise. (I also think there's an ongoing discussion to use TSF queens for all queens, but I may be wrong on that.) 16:25 Mon May 11 I'm gonna have to agree with Gia. Unlike the Warriors series, we don't have that many perma queens, if any. Those who do have a perma queen are free to tweak the blanks themselves, but a blank posted on the main page is quite unnecessary, in my opinion. 16:47, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I'll give my two cents on this and say we don't need them as perma-blanks since we're not even done making the important ones yet like loners, cave-guards, etc. People can tweak them to make them skinny, so I think the use of blanks for such a small number of cats is unneeded. Heck maybe it'll be a possibility when we're actually done with the other blanks and we get more permaqueens, but for now it's not required. 19:21 Mon May 11 I'm gonna go ahead and agree with Stoem, and say the discussion should maybe be 'postponed' a little until all the necessary blanks are finished, and then they can be considered. Suntail was a perma-queen, so I know they exist, it's just a question of numbers. I don't know. :) Raven~ stresseed + overdressed (: 20:14, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I'd say that it should be an option to tweak the blanks, but not required. 20:45 Mon May 11 i say we just have like a user put the blank on their charart page, so it's not like official, but it's there if we need it, and so they dont all look different when it does happen. or we could add like an 'alt blanks' subpage to the project, so we can have the like persian blanks, scottish folds, british shorthairs, orientals, and other tweaks all in one place and we dont have to track people down, but they also dont need to go through the long approval process. more of a convenience thing tbh. thoughts? 14:35, 05/18/2015 I like Ferk's idea of having a subpage for Alternate blanks. That way, when they are needed they can easily be accessed, and it is easier to see what alternates we have for any required builds. Generally anything that makes a convenience will get my vote though so. But the only negative I can see happening here is the page getting forgotten, or as Ferk said, heavy inconsistencies begin appearing. Maybe if one artist does a certain tweak, they might be able to have a say in if they could do a set? Or something like that. 22:53 Mon Jan 11 Also might I ask about where that discussion ended up about using the TSF as the sole queen blanks? Because I don't think anyone mentioned what the final decision was for that idea. 20:30 Sat Jan 16 Charart Alts I think it should be allowed to make alts for description changes, etc. instead of just scarring. I know this would only apply to a few cats, but I don't see the harm in it. Thoughts? 20:59 Fri May 15 hello friends i'd like an opinion on this 15:11 Mon May 18 depends on how drastic the change is. if a cat is orange and white on their page, and theyre described as a brown tabby, that'd apply, but if a solid black cat was described with white paws, that's too minor. also saying a dark brown cat is just brown, it wouldnt matter, but if it was described as light brown, that's two shades away, so i'd say yes. we'd need neha and leggy's opinon, as well as the rest of the SWs id think. 15:16, 05/18/2015 I honestly don't think they're necessary. Sure, the extra chararts would be fun to make, but I think if you named a brown tabby a silver tabby by accident, it wouldn't warrant an alt, since these aren't exactly official characters and it was very clearly a mistake since it would contradict the page. They're only used on WWiki to serve as alternate references, since we can't tell for certain which description is the canon one, and so we have alternates for the potential descriptions that have been mentioned less. However, we do need the alts for cats like Half-face and Spiderstorm, for 'before-and-after' images. (e.g before and after) But really, I don't think they're needed otherwise. 15:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I know they're not necessary, but why not allow them? If people wanna make the chararts for alternate descriptions, they might as well be allowed. lana, how I hate those guys 18:23, December 25, 2015 (UTC) But like, the people making the chararts or dictating the chararts are their owners and often their creators. There's no reason for the mistakes in the first place, and what if people just start listing off different patterns only for the chararts? Most characters don't have a single image, so I don't see the need for more images. 04:09, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm sort of objective on this, as since these characters will belong to the owners, why shouldn't they be allowed to do whatever they want with their characters and make chararts for them in this sense. (I already think PCA is objective on this website in general since these characters belong to us and not to an entire book series like, say, WW.) Although I see the issue that people will start to make these mistakes on purpose, so maybe we should monitor it or put a limit on how many alts can be made for this reason. 18:16 Sat Dec 26 I'm gonna have to agree with Leggy on this one. Alts are used on WW because they make images of canon characters who've been described with multiple descriptions differing from the primary one. Here, we create our own characters, and if we want to change the description, we do so. There's no reason to make alts for our characters, because they're described the way we chose to make them. If someone wants to make a tabby as an alt, they can just make an entirely new character and make it a tabby. There's really no reason for this on a roleplay wiki. We're not an encyclopedia like WW is, so I really don't find this necessary. 18:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) join? May I please Join? 14:25, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Join..? I was a member before I deleted my old account. May I be re added..? xSadistic Psychopathx 09:02, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Yep, adding you in now 19:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Can I be added to the apprentices, please? c: [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 13:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Can I be added in as a senior warrior? '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 02:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) you have to be nominated to become a sw fam 02:51, 12/5/2015 heh okay how do i become nominated? :) '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 14:29, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Someone has to nominate you if they think youre ready for it, but seeing as u just rejoined id give it time 18:38, 12/5/2015 aight, could you add me in as a apprentice for now? '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 19:10, December 5, 2015 (UTC) i have to add you in as a kit unless you'vw gotten a charart approved before 19:13, 12/5/2015 oh okay. add me in as a kit, then. c: '— Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 19:15, December 5, 2015 (UTC) aight so i looked at this and i think eclipseshade was approved or cba'd. so uh, could i or is this still a no? 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.''' 00:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-join Hi, I would like to re-join the project as I was here before but I left the wiki for a long time, but I'm back. I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone ~Dan Howell 12:58, December 5, 2015 (UTC) O course, ill add you in when i get on the computer 18:38, 12/5/2015 Thank You ^^ I wonder how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone ~Dan Howell 18:48, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Female Blanks So, I think its time to discuss this, and with this same issue being passed on Warriors wiki too, we should talk about it too. So, do we honestly need female blanks? On this website, we have far more genders than just male and female, and having one blank to show every gender cat seems reasonable (plus anyway, why does there need to be a cat with eyelashes to show female, like there is absolutely no necessary difference needed to show a cat's gender difference) So yeah, I think most of you get the jist of what I am saying without having to go into loads of detail. So, suggestions? 19:13 Thu Dec 24 I agree with this whole-heartedly. What's the point of having the gendered blanks if irl cats don't typically look any different according to gender? lana, how I hate those guys 18:22, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I also agree, it's pretty silly to have female blanks, if someone really wants to know the gender of cat just look at the description. 19:44, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Agreeing with all the points raised here. I believe it works, because ever since WW picked up on the idea, a lot of other wikias seem to be following in suite. So why shouldn't we? After all, as stated, there is no sexual dimorphism other than male cats being typically larger than the females. No eyelashes. 22:56 Mon Jan 11 ^^all points above 00:15, 01/12/2016 Can I join? can I join the project? Falcon 49 (talk) 22:37, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Of course, make sure to check out the guidlines for the project, and the tutorials. 22:22, 03/25/2016 Join? Can I please join? Maplepaw (talk) Of course, make sure to check out the guidlines for the project, and the tutorials. 22:22, 03/25/2016